Mi vida en Rojo
by katheuchiharivaille
Summary: Todas y a la vez ninguna queremos ser Sakura Sakamaki ,una joven que al cumplir los 16 años se convirtió en vampiro por su pasado doloroso, pero lo que más ansia en poder reunirse con sus seis "hermanos" y ya nunca más estar sola. Pero para ello tendrá que luchar y sobrevivir en la academia Cross. ¿Podrán los vampiros de la clase nocturna aceptarla? y ¿Los hermanos la aceptaran?.


Conviviendo con mis vampiros favoritos

Cap 1 presentándome a su sed de sangre

-Yuuki, ¿Por qué solo eres tú? – me dije a mi misma mientras veía como Kaname la abrazaba tan amorosamente. Los espiaba cerca de donde estaban, el bosque que conducía a los dormitorios y a la academia se veía esplendido esta noche con el brillo de la luz de luna.

No estaba enamorada completamente de Kaname, pero siempre había sentido una envidia terrible de que toda la atención de la clase nocturna se concentrara en esa niña, ¿Pero quién era yo para juzgar?

Mi nombre es Sakura Sakamaki y soy una vampira olvidada por mi misma familia, quiero conservar mi apellido aun así porque sé que pronto me reuniré con mis queridos hermanos y espero que me puedan aceptar, no es fácil para mí tampoco mantenerme oculta estos últimos 16 años con la muerte de mi madre. Mi madre era una más para el padre de Ayato y los demás, no puedo decirle padre a ese señor porque simplemente uso a mi madre para su propio beneficio y cuando la "mato" antes de casarse con su tercera esposa la dejo abandonada.

Mi madre no murió como Karlheinz pensaba, tuvo que seguir sola y algo inesperado paso, estaba embarazada de mí.

Por lo mismo comparto edad con mi "hermanastro" Subaru ,pero no pudo soportar el parto ,una pobre mujer humana dar a luz a una vampira jajaja ¡que locura!, por suerte mi madrina me cuido cuando era un bebe y tuve una infancia adorable a fin de cuentas .Pero yo misma la mate cuando cumplí 16 años porque empecé con mi sed de sangre y ahí me di cuenta de que era un vampiro, este ultimo año me la he pasado investigando y arreglando todo mi pasado así que ya nada puede espantarme..

-auch...-me sobe la cabeza del golpe que acababa de recibir

-No deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu dormitorio ¡ahora!- me regaño el otro prefecto Zero

-gomen...-dije con una sonrisa sin abrir los dientes ,desde que aparecieron mis colmillos nunca más eh vuelto a sonreír de dientes y esta mejor así – me retiro ahora mismo –dije mientras regresaba con paso lento a los dormitorios de la clase diurna .

Nadien sabía que era vampiro pues eh pasado dos años en esta academia como humana y este ultimo que me queda de vampiro sorpresivamente.

-¡Espera un momento!- me dijo Zero con rostro de sorpresa mientras con pasos acelerados iba hacia mí, pero no debía dejarme atrapar o si no Kaname me podría castigar

-Ehhh- dije haciéndome la sorda mientras empezaba a correr, ¡maldita sea! La hora en la que quise investigar más sobre la clase nocturna de vampiros

Seguía corriendo sin importar que Zero me estuviera alcanzando cada vez más y más, entonces escuche su voz, su dulce voz…

-Espera un momento Yuuki- dijo él para después aparecerse enfrente de mi inmediatamente, me detuve antes de que chocara con él y mi rostro reflejaba un poco de miedo de que me hayan descubierto

-¿Qué hacías?..Vampiro-dijo con tono seco a diferencia del amable tono cuando se dirigía a su linda castaña

-¿Vampiro?, no sé de qué me está hablando Kaname-kun- mi voz inocente parecía muy dulce, pero como siempre el no tiene un pelo de tonto, lo mire a los ojos y luego mire de reojo los ojos de Yuuki y Zero que estaban sorprendidos

-No quiero seguir con tu juego, tendré que hablar ahora mismo con el director –dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo fuertemente, su fuerza sobrehumana hacia que sintiera como me estrangulaba el brazo

-Duele…-dije con un gesto de dolor mientras intentaba zafarme pero no conseguía nada, en ese momento Yuuki fue la que hablo

-Kaname-sempai suéltela por favor, la esta lastimando –dijo y me soltó inmediatamente – de seguro está muy asustada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me ofreció una cálida sonrisa que me provoco nuevamente envidia, sus perfectos dientes normales hacían que me asqueara y quisiera la, pero su olor y aroma me provocaban querer beber su sangre, me daba asco a mi misma

-Sa...ku...ra –dije rendida, mi tolerancia se estaba acabando, pero agarrarla del cuello me provocaría una muerte segura teniendo a mi lado a un vampiro pura sangre y al otro a un hábil cazador de vampiros

Zero: ¿Cómo es que estás en la clase diurna siendo un...vampiro?- oh vaya le costaba decir vampiro, pensé con una sonrisa

-No estoy obligada a responderles sus preguntas, solo quiero irme a mi casa –dije mientras me alejaba de ellos, pero nuevamente me lo impidieron

Kaname: Lamento mucho que no podrás volver a casa en un tiempo, tengo que asegurarme de que estés bajo mis reglas, una joven vampiro nueva como tu es un peligro para la humanidad

-Descuide Kaname-kun le aseguro que soy totalmente confiable como sus queridos guardaespaldas –dije y aparecieron de entre las sombras y los arboles Shiki, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Takuma y Seiren

Ruka: Kaname-sama tenemos que matarla es un vampiro peligroso y sobre todo maleducado –dijo con total furia

Yuuki: Vamos esto se está convirtiendo en algo que no queremos –dijo mientras intentaba calmar el ambiente, ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía? Digo , me atrevo a decir que Ruka o cualquiera es mejor y más bonita que ella , para aclarar mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura color azabache amarrado en una coleta con dos flecos a los costados de mi cara , mi piel es morena pero cuando eres un maldito chupasangre se te aclara la piel por lo que soy morena tenuemente y aparte me cambiaron el color de mis ojos cafés(originalmente) a azul fuerte , soy de estatura promedio 1.65 y mis pechos jajá me da un poco de vergüenza pero se hicieron más grandes y redondos con la trasformación al igual que todos mis atributos se delinearon mas ,pero no tanto como para ser una mujer vulgar.

-Kaname...-sama-dije – si ve que soy un peligro por favor ordénele a él-señale a Zero-que me mate

Kaname: no estoy concediendo deseos ni ordenes, pero tu sangre tiene un aroma familiar para mi ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Sakamaki…-dije un poco enfadada de tener que responderle a él todas sus preguntas

Kaname:-No recuerdo que los Sakamaki tuvieran una hermana- dijo con desconfianza

-Déjeme explicarle todo, en privado preferiría –dije mientras empezaba a jugar con mi cabello haciendo pequeños rulos entre mis dedos

Kaname: Esta bien solo quiero acabar con esto ahora-dijo mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello en un movimiento que causo que mi sed se incrementara aun mas

Todos estaban volviendo a la clase nocturna y yo antes de irme con Kaname, me voltee hacia Yuuki y Zero y les dije

-Muchas gracias Yuuki por …arreglarlo-dije con una sonrisa ,pero esta vez fue de dientes algo que ya extrañaba mucho y ya no tendría que ocultarlo –me acerque a ella con una mano extendida ,pero Zero saco su pistola y me apunto en la frente

Zero:-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo amenazante

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, pero está bien, tendré cuidado…-dije volviendo a sonreír pero esta vez sádicamente

Kaname: No perdamos más tiempo señorita Sakamaki

-gomen-dije regresando con Kaname y los demás, después de que llegáramos las clases estaban por acabar por lo cual solo Kaname me llevo a los dormitorios de la luna mientras el sol empezaba a salir

-Kaname-kun –dije mientras miraba el paisaje con una mirada triste de que haya sido descubierta y ahora nunca podría ir a la mansión de mis hermanos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dejara ir a vivir con mis hermanos- dije sin preguntar realmente, quería que fuera una afirmación

-Solo si eres su verdadera hermana, no tengo intenciones de alejar a un integrante de su familia

-Gracias Kaname-kun, por cierto ¿Cómo conoció a los seis?-esta vez sí que pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Te lo contare después ahora tengo que volver a la academia, tu quédate aquí y no hagas nada de lo que me arrepienta de no haberte matado

-Hai-dije mientras entraba al dormitorio solo y vacio, era hermoso pero no me gustaba estar sola, ya no quería estarlo…

El se fue en un parpadeo y me adentre mas, toque los muebles y después me deje caer sobre un sofá

-"Muy pronto los veré"-sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos, mis pestañas tupidas me hacían cosquillas.


End file.
